Midnight Confession
by jihoonpark
Summary: Hanya kisah Jihoon yang tersesat dengan Mingyu, dan akhirnya malah Menjadi waktu bagi Mingyu untuk menceritakan semua yang dipendamnya dan- Ok! Summary benar-benar berbeda dengan cerita! [JiGyu] [MinZi] [HoonGyu] [Jihoon] [Mingyu] [Mingyu x Jihoon]


In The Midnight

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Lee Jihoon

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita berada dimana, Kim?"

Mingyu menatap sekelilingnya. Lalu beralih menatap Jihoon disampingnya.

"Kurasa kita tersesat hyung" gumam Mingyu pelan.

"Yang benar saja kau, Kim!" bentak Jihoon.

"Maaf…" gumam Mingyu lagi.

"Maaf mu tak berarti sekarang! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa pulang ke dorm!" Ujar Jihoon ketus.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Bukannya memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka pulang seperti yang disuruh Jihoon, Mingyu malah menyesali karna tadi ia memakai penyamaran yang sedikit sehingga beberapa fans mengenali dan mengejar mereka lalu berakhir dengan mereka yang tersesat disini.

Sebenarnya mereka tersesat bukan murni kesalahan Mingyu. Karna saat ada fans yang mengenali mereka tadi Mingyu panik dan tiba-tiba otaknya menjadi _blank._ Dan tentu saja _Leader_ dari Vocal tim lah yang membawa mereka hingga tersesat seperti ini. Saat menyadari Mingyu yang sedang nge _blank_ , Jihoon spontan menarik tangan Mingyu dan membawa Mingyu lari menjauh dari para fans. Sewaktu sudah dibawa Jihoon lari barulah Mingyu sadar dari aktivitas _blank_ nya. Nol koma satu persen Mingyu kesal karna Jihoon menariknya terlalu kuat tapi sembilanpuluhsembilan koma Sembilan persen Mingyu bahagia karna—

Oh hey! Apakah kau bahagia saat _'gebetan'_ mu menyentuh tanganmu?

Karna itulah Mingyu dengan suka rela membiarkan Jihoon membawanya.

…

Beruntung bagi Mingyu dan Jihoon karna setelah 15 menit berjalan mereka menemukan halte bus.

Dan disinilah mereka…

Berdua dihalte bus dengan posisi Mingyu tiduran dipaha Jihoon dan Jihoon yang mengusap kepala Mingyu seperti seorang ibu ingin menidurkan anaknya. Mungkin jika ada pasangan kekasih yang melihat mereka, pasti akan merasa iri dengan mereka berdua. Asalkan pasangan kekasih tersebut tidak mengikutsertakan latar yang dipakai oleh Mingyu dan Jihoon. Jika latarpun dipakai, orang-orang bukan iri melainkan _ilfeel_.

Masih diposisi yang sama, Mingyu menatap Jihoon. Risih, Jihoon menatap Mingyu balik.

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu menggeleng. Lalu memutarkan sedikit badannya menghadap kearah Jihoon dan memeluk Jihoon.

"Kumohon biarkan seperti ini sebentar, hyung" gumam Mingyu pelan.

Jihoon menurut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu mendongak menatap Jihoon.

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, Gyu-ie" Ujar Jihoon

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati moment bersamamu, hyung" Kata Mingyu yang kini sudah melepas pelukannya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon mengernyit heran.

"Jelaskan!" Suruh Jihoon yang tak mengerti dengan perkataan Mingyu.

Mingyu terkekeh.

"Kau tau hyung? Setahun belakangan ini sangat susah untuk mendekatimu! Kau tau kenapa?"

Jihoon menatap Mingyu. Memintanya untuk segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karna Soonyoung hyung selalu ada disisimu. Karna Soonyoung hyung, waktumu untukku jadi tersita. Karna Soonyoung hyung, perhatianmu padaku jadi berkurang. Dan karna Soonyoung hyung, kau menjauhiku" Jelas Mingyu.

"Menjauhimu?" Tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Karna Soonyoung hyung yang terlalu posesif akan dirimu dan selalu bersamamu, membuatmu menjadi bergantung pada Soonyoung hyung. Dan tanpa sadar kau menjauhiku. Ah tidak! Bukan Cuma menjauhiku! Kau menjauhi semuanya hyung!" jawab Mingyu. Terdengar jelas ada rasa kekecewaan dinada bicaranya.

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Gyu-ie"

Mingyu menggeleng. Lalu kembali memeluk Jihoon.

Sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Mingyu, Jihoon hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

Dan tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

…

Mingyu melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.10 pagi.

Posisi mereka tetap sama. Hanya saja kini Jihoon yang tengah tiduran dipaha Mingyu.

"Hyung" panggil Mingyu.

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukai Soonyoung hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jihoon langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Jawab saja hyung! Jika 'Tidak' aku akan mencoba maju meraihmu. Tapi jika 'Ya', kurasa aku harus mundur dan menyiapkan mentalku melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain hyung"

"Min—"

"Hyung, kau tau? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu! Aku, ah bukan hanya aku. Tapi kami semua! Semua member Seventeen kecuali kau dan Soonyoung hyung menyayangkan sikapmu yang sekarang hyung! Kau terlalu bergantung pada Soonyoung hyung sehingga membuatmu melupakan member lain! Kau terlalu bergantung pada Soonyoung hyung dan mengabaikan member lain yang ingin membantumu!" Mingyu menatap mata Jihoon dalam. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa kecewa-sedih-cemburu melewati kontak mata yang dibuatnya.

"Min—"

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita 5 tahun yang lalu? Saat aku baru bergabung dengan Pledis dan trainee yang pertama kali menyapaku adalah kau, kan hyung?"

Mingyu berkata lirih.

"Mingyu kumohon hentikan!" Jihoon berbisik.

"Saat itu, kau memperkenalkan dirimu dan memberikan senyummu padaku. Apakah kau tau saat itu jantungku berdetak hebat tak karuan, hyung? Dan pada saat itulah, aku mengerti makna dari kata cinta. Awalnya aku sedikit sedih, karna kau adalah trainee vocal. Jadi aku tak bisa pergi latihan bersamamu. Tapi saat kita sama-sama diberitahu bahwa kita akan masuk ke grup yang bernama Seventeen, aku merasa bahagia karna aku bisa debut digrup yang sama denganmu"

"Kumohon Min—"

"Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. CEO akhirnya mengumumkan tanggal debut kita. Saat itu kita benar-benar senang! kita bisa bertahan di Seventeen, dan kau pun mendapatkan gelar sebagai _Leader_ Vocal unit dan producer Seventeen. Kau tau hyung? Saat itu aku benar-benar bangga denganmu. Tapi tiba-tiba, entah setan apa yang merasuki Soonyoung hyung, dia merebutmu dariku! Aku tak tau apa salahku hingga Soonyoung hyung tega melakukan itu padaku. Saat itu aku benar-benar terpuruk, hyung! Harapanku untuk terus bertahan disini sudah direbut oleh orang lain! Pada saat itu, aku terpikir untuk meninggalkan Seventeen. Dan Wonwoo hyung datang membantuku. Membantuku bersabar dengan kau yang terus-terusan bersama dengan Soonyoung hyu—"

"Cukup, Kim!" Jihoon berteriak. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Mingyu tersenyum getir, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong.

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Soonyoung hyung. Dia manusia yang benar-benar kejam! Dia merebutmu dariku! Dia emphh—"

Mingyu terbelalak tak percaya.

Jihoonie-hyung-nya-menciumnya!

OhMyGod, demi kartun Spongebob Squarepants yang memiliki laut didalam laut

Ini ciuman pertamanya!

Mingyu buru-buru melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila, huh?" Tanya Mingyu sedikit membentak.

"Aku hanya mencoba mendiamkan mu! Aku juga ingin bicara, Kim!" Jihoon balas membentak.

Mingyu terdiam. Jihoon juga terdiam.

"Kau tau? Aku dan Soonyoung sering memerhatikanmu dan Wonwoo. Kupikir, kau masih akan mengingatku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau sama sekali tak mengingatku, Kim! Dipikiranmu hanya ada 'Jeon Wonwoo'! kau tau, Soonyoung seringkali menyarankanku untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu. Tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan 'Mingyu lebih bahagia dengan Wonwoo'. Kau tau? Dia marah saat aku mengatakan itu. Dia marah karna aku tak mau mencoba mengatakan langsung padamu!"

"Soonyoung hyung menyuruhmu mengatakan apa?" Tanya Mingyu lirih.

Jihoon terkekeh.

"Dia menyuruhku mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu!" Jihoon tersenyum kecut.

"Dan bodohnya aku terlalu pengecut, jadi aku tak berani mengatakannya padamu" sambung Jihoon.

Mingyu hanya diam. Tak berkomentar.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung!"

Itu suara Mingyu.

Jihoon menoleh.

"Ulangi!" pintanya.

"Tak ada pengulangan!" tolak Mingyu.

"Aku juga" Jihoon berkata sambil memandang langit.

Mingyu bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jihoon tersenyum, lalu mencoba menatap mata Mingyu dalam.

"Aku juga mencintamu, bodoh!"

"Kau menerimaku, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu bodoh.

"Menerima apa?" Tanya Jihoon balik.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Jadi kekasihku?" tawar Mingyu.

Jihoon memukul bahu Mingyu pelan.

"Tak ada cara yang sedikit lebih romantis, kah?" Tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu nyengir.

"Jawab saja, hyung!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ya"

"Hanya 'Ya'" Tanya Mingyu heran.

"Eum. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ingin kutolak?"

"Eeee~ tidak tidak!"

"Eumm, hyung?"

"Ya?"

Mingyu berpikir sejenak.

"kita beritahu mereka apa tidak?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Beritahu apa?" Tanya Jihoon balik.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hubungan kita hyuuung" jawab Mingyu gemas.

"Kurasa tidak. Biarkan mereka tau sendiri nanti" ucap Jihoon santai.

"Bukankah Soonyoung hyung sangat overprotective padamu? Kalau dia marah bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan padanya. Eung, dia overprotective padaku karna dia menganggapku sebagai adik perempuannya yang berumur 12 tahun. Oh hey! Bukankah aku terlalu tampan untuk anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun?!" kata Jihoon kesal.

"Kau yakin dia menganggapmu begitu? Mungkin dia diam-diam menyukaimu barangkali?"

"Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung itu bodoh! saking bodohnya akupun yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya dianggap 8 tahun lebih muda darinya! Dan, coba perhatikan dia. Dia akan memperlakukanku seperti adiknya! Dan juga dia itu menyukai Dokyum! Bukan aku!" Ujar Jihoon.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah! Akhirnya busnya datang Mingyu! Ayo cepat naik! Ini sudah malam!" Jihoon buru-buru menarik tangan Mingyu masuk menuju Bus.

…

"Darimana kalian? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama JihoonKu, Kim?" Soonyoung bertanya pada Jihoon dan Mingyu—lebih tepatnya Mingyu— yang baru sampai 5 menit yang lalu.

"Eung, aku tadi menemani Jihoonie hyung untuk membeli gitar baru—"

"Mana gitarnya?"

"Nah, tadi tidak ada gitar yang cocok bagi Jihoonie hyu—"

"Kenapa pulangnya lama sekali? Kalian tau ini sudah jam 2 pagi!"

"Soonyoungie, tadi tidak ada bus yang lewat. Jadi kami terpaksa menunggu"

"Tapi Jihoonie, kau bisa menelponku dan aku bisa menjemputmu!"

"Ponselku kutinggal didorm"

"Kenapa tidak pakai punya Mingyu?"

"Ponselku kehabisan baterai, hyung"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Mingyu? Kau tau kan, Jihoon itu masih kecil! Lagian kau ini seharusnya bilang dulu padaku kalau kau menemani Jihoon pergi! Karna kalian berdua tidak bilang padaku aku jadi cemas, kan! bagaimana kalau Jihoonie hilang? kau mau tanggung jawab, Mingyu? Oh Tuhan Adikku kau tak apa-apakan? si Tiang bodoh itu tidak menyakitimu kan? Katakan pada _oppa_ apa yang si Kim-Tiang-Mingyu itu lakukan padamu!"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

" _ternyata benar, Soonyoung hyung overprotective pada Jihoon hyung karna Soonyoung hyung menganggap Jihoon hyung adiknya"_ batin Mingyu.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Sudahlah Soonyoungie, kita lanjutkan saja besok. Ini sudah malam, aku ngantuk!" Jihoon berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Seungkwan dan disusul Mingyu yang pergi kekamarnya dan Dino meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menatap Jihoon tak percaya.

"Jihoonieeee! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, huweeeeee~"

Malam itupun ditutup dengan teriakan Soonyoung yang untungnya tidak membangunkan para member.

 _Fin._

 **Hahahaha :v**

 **Saya kembali dengan Pair JiGyu/MinZi/HoonGyu/ apalah itu yang jelas MingyuxJihoon! :3**

 **Sejujurnya saya merindukan moment mereka di Seventeen TV T.T setelah debut, Mingyu semakin dekat dengan Wonwoo sehingga dia tidak ada waktu untuk Jihoonie T.T dan itu membuat saya kekurangan asupan JiGyu moment T.T**

 **Ok, Saya minta maaf jika fic ini benar-benar tidak jelas dan susah dimengerti. Belakangan ini saya kehilangan** _ **feel**_ **buat nulis.**

 **Tadinya sih, fic ini pengen dibuat untuk SoonHoon.. tapi setelah dipikir, kalo pasangannya Jihoon itu Soonyoung, terus siapa yang bakal overprotective sama Jihoon? Seungcheol? Ah, maaf… saya kekurangan** _ **feel**_ **kalo mau buat JiCheol deket… karna selamanya Seungcheol itu milik Doyoon/? T.T *baper hiksss**

 **Jisoo? Maaf, Jisoo itu selamanya milik Jeonghan!**

 **Tadinya saya sempat berpikir orang yang overprotective pada Jihoon itu Wonwoo, tapi mereka kekurangan moment! Tapi tapi, sekali bikin moment mereka lucuuuukkk~**

 **Walaupun lebih** _ **sweet**_ **SoonHoon, tapi kalo JiGyu itu lebih kerasa/? Pokoknya Mingyu itu milik Jihoon dan Jihoon itu milik Mingyu! Tapi itu masa lalu._. Sekarang Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Jihoon milik… entahlah/? Soonyoung lebih sering membuat moment dengan Dokyum T.T jadi Jihoon jomblo? Tidak tidak! Saya yakin masih ada yang peduli dengan Jihoonie! Tapi, Kalau semua member tidak ada yang peduli,saya rela dan ikhlas menerima Jihoon pada saya *eh?**

 **Ok, selesai bacotnya..**

 **Review?**


End file.
